Acuerdo de caballeros
by SaRaGeN
Summary: Sin amigos, ni profesores, ni compañeros de cuarto para interrumpirlos más. ¿Entonces por qué está teniendo Ron problemas para tener algo de privacía con Hermione? Y se dice que la curiosidad mató al gato... RHN naturalmente


**Acuerdo de Caballeros **

**por NightZephyr,**

**traducido por SaRaGeN**

N/A: Esto es sólo una cosita para que sigan aquí en lo que esperan el siguiente capítulo de mi fic, está progresando, pero está progresando muuuy leeentooo. Mientras, algo un poco más ligero y suelto para tomar un descanso de las 'cosas más densas'. Mi premier intento de unos mayores y casados Ron y Hermione, es un outtake inspirado por _El Otro Hombre En Su Vida (The Other Man In Her Life, en una historia de la asombrosamente talentosa **sunshyndaisies**, quien también fue tan amable para hacer de beta para mí en esta. Gracias por toda la ayuda e inspiración, **sunshyndaisies, **y especialmente¡por toda la diversión!_

_**NZ**_

_N/T: NightZephyr escribe originalmente en inglés, puedes escribirle en ese idioma preferentemente. El fic que, en aquellos tiempos cuando NZ escribió esto, andaba progresando lentamente es Points of No Return, la obra maestra de NZ. Este fic es muy ameno y disfruté mucho su traducción. ¡Que se diviertan!_

* * *

— Ahí tienes. ¿Ves qué fácil es? —dijo Hermione al encantar las cajitas blancas para que se quitaran solas de la mesa improvisada y se lanzaran a la basura.

— Sí, pero me hubiera muerto de hambre si no hubieras hechizado estos... ¿qué son¿palillos?... para que me alimentaran —Ron se dejó caer en su silla para poder descansar su cabeza hacia atrás y abrir la boca. Los palillos expertamente dejaron caer el último trozo de Pollo Kung Pao entre sus labios, entonces se sentó derecho para masticar mientras los palillos se unían a las cajas en el basurero.

Ron observó con cuidado a Hermione darse la vuelta para inspeccionar la habitación, que estaba llena de objetos envueltos en periódico y apilados muy alto junto con cajas llenas.

— Creo que apenas tengo la energía suficiente para terminar de desempacar la cocina esta noche —dijo Hermione determinada así como se dirigía a la caja más cercana con el letrero de "Cocina".

Esto hizo que Ron se pusiera de pie inmediatamente.

— ¿Esta noche¿Vas a trabajar en eso esta noche¿Pero no puedes simplemente hechizar todo para que se ponga donde va?

— ¿Y cómo sabrá dónde va? —preguntó Hermione— Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos dónde van las cosas todavía. No puedes encantarlas la primera vez.

Ron lució un poco preocupado.

— Oh... bueno... ¿por qué no tomamos un descanso de desempacar esta noche?

— ¿Un descanso? —rió Hermione— Apenas nos mudamos esta mañana.

Hermione recogió una de las cajas que decían "Cocina".

— Sí, pero... —Ron estaba, por alguna razón, sonando desesperado— Estoy seguro de que estas cansada, y yo estoy cansado, y podríamos solamente irnos temprano a la cama...

— Pero todas estas cajas... —dijo Hermione, agitando la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor— Odio no saber dónde está todo.

— Lo sé, pero trabajaremos duro mañana, lo prometo. Hey, podríamos ir a la recámara, entonces no tendrás que verlas —ofreció Ron esperanzado—. Ya desempacamos las cosas de la recámara —mientras caminaban, Ron gentilmente se las había arreglado para quitarle a Hermione la caja de las manos; casualmente la puso en el piso detrás de un montón de otras cajas.

Hermione frunció los labios y lo miró ferozmente.

— Eso es porque tú insististe en empezar ahí. Extraña elección, esa.

Ron intentó lucir como si hubiera insistido en eso por alguna noble causa.

— Debemos poder dormir, Hermione.

— Oh¿en serio¿Es eso lo que se puede hacer en una cama? —preguntó traviesa, un brillo en sus ojos— Hace tanto tiempo de eso que casi me se había olvidado.

Ron pareció herido.

— Hey, yo te dejo dormir.

— Sólo lo suficiente para recuperar un poco de fuerza, más bien —Hermione había encontrado otra caja de "Cocina" y la levantó.

— ¿Qué? No soy tan malo —dijo, bufando y volteándose, sólo para echarle una mirada dudosa para ver su reacción.

Se encontró con que Hermione lo miraba fijamente con las cejas levantadas.

— Bueno... esta bien, si lo soy, es porque tuve que esperar once largos años, once años, Hermione, de estar enamorado de ti y de que tu te vieras así y no poder... bueno... —Ron se enorgulleció del hecho de que realmente hubiera sido un buen punto. Caminó hacia donde ella estaba empezando a dirigirse a la cocina.

Hermione sonrió por el improvisado cumplido, pero permaneció perpleja.

— ¿Qué¿No estaba yo también ahí esperando? En primera, estás empezando a contar desde que nos conocimos. Y sucede que también sé que no estuviste completamente privado los once años completos¿sabes?

— Sí, pero, ahora que estamos casados, puedo emparejarme contigo —dijo Ron. Al mismo tiempo que caminaba, tiraba de la caja en sus manos y la ponía en un hueco entre otras. Si podía mantenerla escuchando interesadamente, podría no darse cuenta... — Ahora, no me malinterpretes, las demás cosas son muy, muy buenas y todo, y yo nunca renunciaría a ellas, pero si eso fuera lo único que hubiera, sería como tener todos los primeros platillos en la cena, y nunca llegar a probar el postre. Y tú sabes como soy con mis dulces. Once años esperé por el postre¿o no?

Hermione rió un poco y agitó la cabeza por su comparación.

— Sí Ron, lo hiciste.

Ron le dirigió una descarada mirada de enojo, esta siempre era buena como distracción.

— Y a ti te gusta tanto como a mi, cuando no eres lo bastante terca para admitirlo.

Hermione hizo una pausa un momento, pensativa.

— Puede ser; bueno, si es así, debe ser por todo lo que tú haces, supongo.

Ron sintió que sus orejas se calentaban por eso, pero en su interior estaba lleno de sonrisas.

— Pero ha pasado... un tiempo.

Ese pensamiento pareció haber roto su concentración y devolverla al momento a la mano. ¡Maldición, ya casi estábamos ahí! Pensó Ron. La observó encontrar otra caja de "Cocina" y levantarla. ¡Demonios¿Cuántas de esas malditas cajas hay?

— Pero espera un minuto —protestó Hermione—. Dos semanas de la dicha del matrimonio, Ron, maravillosas, pero no dimos un paso fuera del cuarto de hotel en nuestra luna de miel. Ahora dices que dos días es... ¿un tiempo?

Sin llamar mucho la atención (según él) Ron se estiró hacia la caja de nuevo, pero ella no iba a dejarlo agarrarla esta vez.

— Quizá no hubiera tenido que sobrevivir ni uno si no hubiéramos tenido que quedarnos en la casa de tus padres.

— No es mi culpa que el apartamento no estuviera listo y que tuviéramos que quedarnos ahí anoche.

Ron estaba disgustado.

— Lo sé.

— Y no es mi culpa que dijeras que era extraño dormir juntos en mis viejas camas gemelas mientras mis padres estaban a sólo dos recámaras más allá —Hermione se volteó hacia la cocina otra vez.

— Bueno, estaba intentando evitarte la pena —razonó Ron—. Algunas veces sí eres un poco ruidosa y te dejas llevar¿sabes?.

Hermione miró a Ron incrédula y se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

— ?Yo! —puso los ojos en blanco— De cualquier modo, fue tu elección. Y ahora es mi elección el poner en su lugar algunas de estas cosas; sabes que me volverán loca hasta que esté todo instalado.

— Lo sé —Ron sabía que estaba perdiendo la batalla.

Le quedaba sólo una estrategia: tiempo para tentar todas las incursiones. Avanzó hasta quedar frente a Hermione, quien parecía inclinada a asegurarse de que la caja que sostenía permaneciera entre los dos.

— Tú empieza, yo traeré otra caja.

¡Sí, claro! Mejor haz esto bien, Weasley¡o estarás en serios problemas de seguro!

Ron se inclinó sobre la caja que Hermione sostenía, ofreciéndole lo que él esperaba que ella tomara como un inocente besito de 'tregua'. Ella no sabía nada...

Se inclinó para matarla—chequen eso—para besarla (esta bien, para darle el beso mortal, pensó satisfecho). La renuencia restante se había terminado en tan sólo un momento para Hermione. Pero Ron sabía que el beso tenía que durar lo suficiente para que ya no supiera dónde estaba... o le importara. Ella intentó en vano de zafarse de él, aparentemente aún conciente de que si no podía, su organización de la cocina estaba condenada por la noche. Pero para el momento en que fue empujada contra la pared sin ningún lado a dónde ir, estaba ya tan perdida que por su propia voluntad lo dejó quitarle la caja de las manos y rápidamente llenar el espacio vacío entre estas consigo.

Momentos después, luego de profundizar su beso, Ron escuchó lo que sabía que era su concesión final. Fue ese maravilloso y suave gemidito que hacía en su garganta—y él sabía lo que significaba—, no lo haría retroceder ahora. De hecho, honestamente, ese sonido normalmente quería decir 'Esta bien, entonces tú ganas¡vas, Weasley y lidiaré contigo hasta el final!' Pero de cualquier forma, además de enfermedad grave o muerte inminente, no podía imaginar ninguna razón terrenal por la que pidiera querer detenerse ahora.

Ron sintió sus manos a los lados de su cara, alejándolo. No puede estar tratando de detener las cosas ahora¿o sí? Pero ella lo miró directamente a los ojos una vez que había retrocedido un poco, sólo lo suficiente para decir, "¡Eres imposible!" Y con eso, pegó su cara a la de ella y una vez más lo besó aún más fervientemente de lo que había hecho él, envolviendo sus manos con fuerza alrededor de su cuello. Ella respondió a sus dedos detrás de su muslo saltando del suelo y cerrando las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. Ahora, si tan sólo no nos mato a los dos al caerme sobre estas cajas...

Ron se las arregló para llevarlos a la recámara, a pesar de las debilidad de sus rodillas que era provocada no por cargar el peso de Hermione, sino por sus ansiosos labios en los suyos. Halló un espacio lo suficiente grande para ella a la cabeza de su nueva cama (entregada más temprano con una segunda tarjeta de regalo, cuyo frente mostraba sonriendo afectuosamente a Bill y a Charlie, ambos con los 'pulgares arriba'—la primera tarjeta en la boda había solamente dicho castamente 'Nuestros Mejores Deseos'). Gentilmente soltando a Hermione sobre la cama, se inclinó y alcanzó a empujar al suelo los otros diversos objetos a su alrededor.

Ella le sonrió ansiosamente y lo deribó sobre ella con las piernas, justo cuando se estiraba para alcanzar la última pila de ropa cerca de sus almohadas y quitarlas de ahí. Nunca se sabe cuando vas a necesitar más espacio... pensó Ron.

Pero la pila de ropa no se quitó como esperaba. De hecho, no se movió en lo absoluto; solamente se sacudió, gruñó y siseó, así que Ron decidió que debía dejarla ser.

— Hermione, Crookshanks está aquí —dijo, sonando como si estuviera chismeando del gato.

— ¿Y? —ella empujó más fuerte en la parte de atrás de su cuello, pero Ron se resistió para hacerse entender.

— No —dijo Ron, como si ella no hubiera entendido—¡está en nuestra cama!

— Lo sé, pobrecito, no está de muy buen humor tampoco, intentando acostumbrarse al nuevo apartamento.

Ron no estaba seguro de lo que esperaba que ella le dijera, pero sin duda no que Crookshanks obtuviera comprensión por su situación. A través de los años, él y Crookshanks habían aprendido a tolerarse uno a otro, pero era una difícil alianza, en el mejor de los casos. Ron no estaba muy feliz con dejarlo ahí, pero trató de quitarle importancia. Oh, bueno; Crookshanks, cierra los ojos y no nos molestes, tengo asuntos mucho más importantes que atender que a ti...

Volviendo su atención a la maravillosa y aún nueva sensación del cuerpo de Hermione presionado tan cerca al suyo, y a sus labios, que cedía tan dispuesta, rápidamente olvidó que había más de dos seres en el cuarto.

Hasta que sintió una garra en la cabeza... pegándole varias veces.

Molesto por la interrupción, Ron subió la mirada brevemente para ver la garra de Crookshanks extendiéndose en el aire.

— Hey, guárdate tus garras para ti solo. Y ten la decencia de voltearte¿quieres?

Hermione rió debajo de él.

— Probablemente sea tu cabello. Es brillante y le gustan las cosas que cuelgan.

— Genial —dijo secamente Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Liberó su brazo de donde había estado envuelto alrededor de su nueva esposa y lanzó una playera de la pila donde Crookshanks había estado durmiendo a la cabeza del gato.

Y ya que tengo una mano libre... pensó Ron. La metió bajo la parte de atrás de la blusa de Hermione y la deslizó por su espalda, revelando las sensaciones que su suave piel desnuda le estaba causando. Expertamente desabrochando su sostén prácticamente con un chasquido de sus dedos, Ron levantó el dobladillo de su blusa hasta su cabeza, rodando su cuerpo sólo un poco para que la blusa se deslizara por encima.

— Obviamente no aprendiste eso en sólo dos semanas; esperado once años por ello...¡ha! —musitó Hermione, aunque estaba sonriéndole.

Ron volvió a ocuparse en ella, besando todo el camino desde bajo su oreja hasta en costado de su cuello. Sus dedos se remontaron a su hombro, entonces deslizó el tirante de su sostén por la redondez de este, pero ella le acercó la cara a la suya para besarlo en un momento de necesidad, así que él simplemente acarició su brazo más sutilmente que nunca.

Hasta que sintió el filo de las garras en su mano y se apartó.

— ¡Owww! —dijo Ron casi gritando en su boca— ¡Maldito gato¡Me rasguñó, a propósito!

Hermione suspiró.

— Claro que no. Sólo cree que estás jugando.

Ron la vio a los ojos antes de volver a mirar al gato que lo observaba detenidamente.

— Pues no lo estoy. Al menos no con él.

— Ven aquí —dijo suavemente Hermione, estirándose para voltear la cabeza de Ron y que se concentrara en ella en vez de en Crookshanks.

Oh, debieron haberme dicho antes lo bueno que podía ser el matrimonio podía... Fue solamente después de unos minutos de dejar a sus sentidos absorber cada sensación que pudiera por cada lugar en que sus cuerpos se tocaban, que se percató de la presión que un cuerpo pesado hacía sobre la almohada a la cabeza de Hermione.

— Crookshanks, mi amigo, hora de bajarse¡ahora! —dijo Ron firmemente, de nuevo irritado por la interrupción y estirando una mano para tirar al ofendido gato por la orilla de la cama— ¡Bájate, anda, shooo!

Crookshanks gruñó amenazadoramente y maulló; lanzó un poderoso golpe a la mano de Ron y falló. Pero a fin de cuentas, la fuerza de Ron ganó y él desapareció por la orilla de la cama.

Hermione volvió la cabeza para observar la confrontación entre sus dos hombres favoritos, pero no dijo nada.

Menos de un minuto y una o dos prendas retiradas después, Ron sintió un repentino calor contra su ahora desnudo hombro al otro lado de la cama. Sintiendo el ardor de una furiosa mirada a través de la cabeza, un vistazo de Ron y luego de Hermione les dejó ver un amenazador y aparentemente superior Crookshanks, sentado sobre todas las almohadas y observándolos, con la cola moviéndose...

— Nos está mirando —dijo Ron en voz baja, como si repentinamente se preocupara por que el gato le entendiera.

— ¡Ron! —dijo Hermione, un poco perturbada— ¡Es sólo un gato!

— Sí, pero... mira como nos ve...

— Oh, por Merlín, Ron¿por qué habría de importarle?

— No sé —dijo Ron desconfiadamente—. ¿Nunca le has dicho que tuviste orejas y cola de gato alguna vez, o sí?

Hermione actuó como si no pudiera creer lo que oía.

— ¿Qué?

— No importa —dijo Ron, tratando de dejar ese tema rápido—. Simplemente no sé por qué es tan posesivo.

— Me recuerda a alguien que conozco —musitó Hermione.

Ron se indignó.

— Pero yo tengo derecho, él no se acaba de casar contigo.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que te escuchas? Sólo ignóralo, se aburrirá e irá. De hecho, yo ya me estoy aburriendo con ustedes dos y sus problemas¿no quieres que me vaya, verdad?

Ella ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Pasaron otros minutos de besarse y tocarse y turnarse para añadir más prendas a la pila original en la cama antes de que llegara al ventilador. O más bien, antes de que llegara hasta la cabeza de Ron.

Crookshanks había empezado a acercarse otra vez y su cola, agitándose peligrosamente cerca de su dueña y su esposo, los rozaba. No volvió a haber ni una duda en la mente de Ron de que Crookshanks hacía las cosas con intención cuando la larga y ondulante cosa golpeó a Ron en la majilla, no una, sino dos veces antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Esta vez, Ron estaba harto.

— ¡Muy bien¡Es suficiente! —gritó, levantándose trabajosamente de encima de Hermione para atrapar a Crookshanks. El gato se volvió para correr, pero no antes de que Ron le estampara una mano en su lomo e hiciera que se prendiera de la cama con las patas traseras. Estirando el otro brazo para coger al gato del redondo y peludo cuerpo, jaló mientras Crookshanks trataba en vano de clavar las garras en las sábanas y se quedara ahí— Es tiempo de visitar la otra parte de nuestro nuevo hogar... en la que vas a dormir de ahora en adelante...

Hermione se puso una mano en el pecho y se deslizó hasta la orilla de la cama junto a donde Ron estaba sentado tratando de agarrar al gato que forcejeaba sobre su regazo. Se daba cuenta de que era tiempo nto de tratar de calmar la situación antes de que empeorara.

— Ron, cálmate —dijo tranquilamente, intentando de infundirle algo de juicio a su ahora muy enojado esposo—. No hagas que se moleste más, no es una buena idea... Mira, yo lo tomaré...

Hermione se estiró para tomar a su mascota con su mano libre, pero la ira de Ron acababa de explotar. El inmediato volumen y tono de su voz hizo que Crookshanks considerara escapar antes de que el gentil contacto de Hermione siquiera llegara.

— ¡Que no haga que él se moleste! —gritó Ron— ¿Qué crees que va a...¡Arrrghhhh!

Crookshanks aprovechó la oportunidad, saltando del regazo de Ron. Con mucha fuerza enterró sus garras traseras para tener tracción en una parte de Ron que lo hizo quedarse pasmado, y luego doblarse en verdadero y también anticipado dolor.

El gato buscó refugio bajo la cama.

— Oooooh... Hermione... no sé si él y yo podamos vivir en el mismo apartamento —dijo Ron amenazador, recostándose y rodando de un lado a otro tratando de quitarse el dolor mientras mantenía sus manos presionadas frente a sus pantalones desabrochados—. Al menos aún tenía puestos los pantalones¡o no quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado!

Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor, mirando a su esposo.

— Lo siento... hace eso a veces, pero no es tan... doloroso cuando me lo hace a mi.

— Oh, estoy muy seguro de que sabe perfectamente a quién se lo hizo, dónde y porque —dijo Ron, aún furioso.

— Bueno —dijo Hermione débilmente, aparentemente buscando algo reconfortante que decir—. Estoy segura de que no hay daños permanentes y si es de ayuda... yo... yo... veré si puedo hacerte sentir mejor ­—pronunció las últimas palabras velozmente y se puso de un tono muy vivo de rosa.

— ¡Pero él...¡Y ahora está...¿Qué acabas de decir? —escupió Ron enojado al principio hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que ella había dicho. Repentinamente, se sintió mucho menos herido... a menos de que el estar un poco herido fuera a resultar a su favor.

Levantándose para bajarse los pantalones hasta las rodillas queriéndoselos quitar, Ron no se dio cuenta de que los dedos de sus pies se habían metido bajo el rodapié. Pero aparentemente alguien más lo hizo. Ocho garras se clavaron profundamente en diez dedos mientras el grito de Ron se escuchó por todo el apartamento. Ron saltó y se sacudió para apartar sus pies de las armas en forma de navajas de bajo la cama, pero los pantalones se enredaron entre las rodillas y se cayó en el colchón junto a Hermione. Estaba tirando, jalando y empujando las piernas de sus pantalones, todo al mismo tiempo, para quitárselos, tirando fuerte de sus bóxers para conservarlos puestos, y gritando obscenidades a todo pulmón.

Hermione no podía hacer más que observar (y tratar de no reírse), luciendo temerosa de lo que los vecinos pudieran pensar...

Finalmente liberándose de sus pantalones y lanzándolos al otro lado del cuarto, Ron se puso de pie y avanzó para pararse a cierta distancia de la cama esta vez. Respirando con fuerza y hoscamente rígido con una terrible mueca en su cara, Ron intentó lucir amenazador para hacer que su enemigo se echara a correr. Agarró su varita de la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama y la sostuvo preparado para atacar.

— ¡De acuerdo! —gritó Ron— ?Esto es la GUERRA, gato!

Aún con una mueca de dolor y aparentemente sin saber que hacer para terminar con esto, Hermione, con una voz que esperaba que sonara calmante dijo:

— Cálmate, Ron, es sólo un animal. ¡Por favor cálmate!

Ron se puse de rodillas a un lado de la cama y se agachó, levantando con cuidado el rodapié con su varita para ver lo que había debajo, pero manteniéndose alejado para que Crookshanks no atacara ahora su cara. Vio un peludo montículo, entonces apuntó y disparó, encantando "¡Relashio!" y sacando chispas varias veces para espantar al gato debajo de la cama. Pero lo único que sucedió fue que Crookshanks se enroscó en una bola más apretada en el punto más lejano posible. Ron trató con cuerdas mágicas para enlazarlo y jalarlo hacia afuera, pero las cuerdas solamente lograron enredarse con la colcha.

— Maldito, estúpido gato... —Ron siguió murmurando groserías todo el tiempo que estuvo tratando de hacer la extracción— ¡Accio Crookshanks! —intentó Ron, pero Crookshanks enterró sus garras en la gruesa alfombra, y ni siquiera se movió con el hechizo.

Hermione, mientras tanto, trataba alternativamente calmar a Ron y hablarle suavemente a Crookshanks asomándose por el lado opuesto de la cama. (También usó el Hechizo Reparador de Alfombra donde las chispas de Ron la habían maltratado.) Finalmente harta de que los dos hombres en su vida tuvieran tantas diferencias, Hermione se paró para asumir el mando.

— ¡Esta bien¡Esta bien¡TREGUA!

Ron se había calmado un poco por esfuerzo que hizo para comenzar la guerra, así que Hermione encontró más fácil el convencerlo de que se detuviera.

— ¡Tú! Te amo¡pero te estás portando como un completo maniático!

— ¡Pero no quiere salirse de nuestro cuarto! —protestó Ron, escuchándose algo más joven de lo que era— Y sigue...

— ¡Ron! —dijo Hermione escuetamente para interrumpir este desvarío, luego trató de hablar muy suavemente— Ve a sentarte allá. Lo sacaré de debajo de la cama, dejaré que se calme, y se irá. Lo prometo. Y ya que no parece que vaya a desempacar más cosas esta noche, puede que me cambie. Entonces seré toda tuya... y tal vez puedas olvidarte... del... gato.

Hermione empujó a Ron hasta la silla del cuarto, donde se sentó en bóxers enfurruñado. Hablándole cariñosamente a su gato y usando "Accio Crookshanks" una vez más, Crookshanks zafó sus garras y dejó que Hermione lo sacara y lo pusiera en la cama, donde persistió en mirar con furia a Ron, con la cola retorciéndosele sin descanso.

Tomando algo de una maleta abierta sobre la cómoda, Hermione se volvió y apuntó un dedo primero a Ron y luego Crookshanks.

— Nada, caballeros, nada¿entendido? Ya regreso —después se dirigió al baño.

Ron y Crookshanks se miraron furiosos. Parecía que ninguno de los dos había considerado que la batalla hubiera terminado, pero ambos sabían que se meterían en problemas con Hermione si comenzaban de nuevo. Y eso era algo que ninguno de los dos querían.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Ron hablara en voz baja, para que Hermione no lo oyera.

— Así que mírate. ¿Ya estás feliz? Estas en la cama, y yo me quedé hasta acá.

Más miradas de ira.

— Esta bien, maldita sea... Siento haber estado gritando y agarrándola. ¿Esta mejor? —se disculpó Ron— Pero tienes que asumir tu propia responsabilidad en eso también, sabes. Sé que esto es nuevo y diferente, pero tenemos que resolver esto, amigo... porque ambos la amamos.

Ron se paró, causando que los ojos de Crookshanks se abrieran y que el gato se agachara, listo para saltar. Ron levantó los brazos indicando que estaba todavía en el modo de 'tregua', luego avanzó para sentarse en el suelo junto a la cama, cerca de donde Crookshanks aún lo miraba enojado.

— Esta bien, hablemos de esto, hombre a hombre... bueno, macho a macho... —comenzó Ron— ¿Recuerdas la última primavera¿Te acuerdas de cuando te vi descansando y aullando junto a la ventana? Hermione creyó que tenías algo malo, pero yo sabía que no era así. Porque yo sabía a qué se debía el maullido. Vi a esa dulce Persa gris de ojos azules esperándote afuera. ¿No fui yo el que te dejó salir, aún cuando Hermione me gritó por ello¿Te acuerdas?

Crookshanks siguió viendo a Ron con cuidado, pero la mirada furiosa se había vuelto de concentrado interés en lo que el hombre estaba haciendo y diciendo.

Ron continuó.

— ¿Y no fui yo quien le dijo a esa chica de Ravenclaw que había visto a su Persa gris irse al otro lado? Así que mira, tenemos que permanecer unidos, nosotros los hombres. Las mujeres en el mundo nos enredan todos, y entonces nos desquitamos entre nosotros. Eso esta mal, compañero. No podemos dejar que nos hagan eso. No tenemos que ser los mejores amigos, pero tenemos que permanecer unidos...

Ron escuchó un ruido al otro lado del cuarto y sin querer desvió los ojos hacia allá mientras se preparaba para continuar su conversación con Crookshanks. Pero la mirada casual se convirtió en una pasmada mirada fija y Ron repentinamente olvidó por completo como hablar.

De pie cerca de la puerta del baño estaba Hermione, luciendo tan bella como en el día de su boda, pero de manera 'diferente', notó Ron. No sabía el nombre de lo que estaba usando, pero sí sabía que parecía un trozo del paraíso de encaje azul muy pálido... o más bien, Hermione parecía el paraíso en él. Todo su esponjado cabello colgaba suelto sobre sus hombros tal como a él le gustaba, como si millones de diminutas luces brillaran en él. Y la forma en que el material caía seductoramente sobre esas curvas en las que él estaba aún trabajando tan meticulosamente para planificar y memorizar día a día...

Ron trató de decirle alguna de las cosas que acababan de cruzar por su cabeza, solamente pedía por una de ellas. Después de todo, todo lo demás en su cuerpo ciertamente parecía estar funcionando bien, no cabía duda por la abrumadora ola de calor que sentía a través de ciertas partes de su cuerpo, que ya había pasado de la velocidad normal a la aceleración sólo en unos segundos. Pero de alguna manera no conectó el departamento verbal de su cuerpo, lo que se hizo obvio con un suave "oh" y un muy obvio trago de saliva.

Aunque él no le había dado mucho material para continuar, Hermione pareció haber entendido que debía estar complacida con lo que él pensaba de ella. Simplemente esperó un minuto para ver si había algo más que oír, luego avanzó para cerrar la ventana (sin duda en caso de que se encontrara 'ruidosa y dejándose llevar' en algún punto más tarde).

Ron la observó caminar por el cuarto, no había imaginado que pudiera verse aún más adorable en movimiento. ¡Di algo, cualquier cosa¡Tú imbécil!

— Oh, Dios.

Habiendo tenido que pensar rápido mientras ella se encontrara todavía fuera del alcance del oído si murmuraba, Ron tomó una decisión. No era demasiado orgulloso para rogar... no ahora, no por esto, no por ella. En voz baja, Ron musitó apurado.

— Crookshanks, por el amor de todos los magos, piensa en la primavera, piensa en la Persa gris... así estoy ahora, compañero. ¡Dos días completos¡Sólo mírala! Espera¡no, no lo hagas! Pero si queda algo de decencia animal en ti... ¡déjame!

Pero Hermione sí oyó... algo.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Tragando saliva de nuevo, Ron aún no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su esposa. Apenas agitó la cabeza contestando a la pregunta, pero tuvo que obligarse a dejar de verla. Volteando hacia Crookshanks, espero que la mirada suplicante en sus ojos pudiera llegarle.

Crookshanks pareció sentir la urgencia en la petición de Ron, pero al principio solamente lo observó altanero por un momento. Después, el gato lentamente desvió la mirada hacia Hermione, y luego a Ron, luego de vuelta a Hermione. Tomándose su tiempo y comportándose como su quisiera asegurarse de que Ron lo sabía, Crookshanks se levantó, se estiró, saltó de la cama, y finalmente, salió tranquilamente de la habitación.

Hermione miró suspicazmente a Ron.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

Ron se paró, sonriendo abiertamente de forma altiva al acercarse a su esposa.

— Dijiste que me harías olvidarme de él.

— No, Ron, en serio. ¿Qué le hiciste al gato?

Ron estaba tan cerca ahora que Hermione sintió sus labios al hablar sobre los suyos. Pero fueron las últimas palabras de la noche que no estaban total y apasionadamente dirigidas a ella.

— ¿Qué gato?

Era media mañana cuando Ron despertó, emocionado de ser el primero en levantarse para así poder deleitarse con la imagen de Hermione durmiendo encogida junto a él.

Finalmente, abrió los ojos aún medio dormida y lo miró a la cara, envolviendo su brazo en su cintura para acurrucarse más cerca.

— ¿Ya estas despierto? —preguntó, bostezando.

— Sí¿pero ves? Te dejé dormir —dijo Ron—. Bueno, un poco.

— Mmmmm —dijo ella sin complicarse—. No he visto muchos amaneceres antes de irme a dormir de cualquier modo. Bien por ti, me gusta.

Ron sintió algo resbaladizo y frío cerca de su mano por encima de las cobijas. Lo levantó para ver si era lo que creía que era.

Muy segura, su mano agarraba una prenda de ropa de encaje color azul pálido.

— Dios, te ves hermosa con esto. No que no te veas hermosa en cualquier cosa, pero... Dios, sí que te ves hermosa en esto.

Hermione sonrió, todavía sorprendida de que su antes casi mudo Ron pudiera decir un cumplido tan lindo y cariñoso tan elocuentemente (pero tal vez era el escenario y la compañía lo que ayudaba).

— Gracias. De hecho, me sorprende de que lo recuerdes... no me lo dejaste puesto mucho tiempo.

Haciendo un sonido en lo profundo de su garganta, Ron dijo:

— Confía en mí, lo recuerdo. Lo recordaré cada vez que piense en ti por largo, largo tiempo...

Justo después de oír un ligero arrastre en el suelo, la cama se sacudió momentáneamente cuando Crookshanks saltó sobre ella y lentamente caminó para sentarse encima de la almohada de Hermione.

— Buenos días, gatito —dijo Hermione, levantando el brazo del pecho de Ron para rascar el cuello de Crookshanks.

Ron incluso intentó que no le molestara mucho. Observó al enorme gato rojo estirar su cuello para que ella lo alcanzara; los ojos de Crookshanks estaban parcialmente cerrados al obviamente disfrutar cada segundo del rascado y la atención.

— Sabes, Crookshanks no regresó anoche¿estas seguro de que no le hiciste algo? —preguntó Hermione, obviamente aún insatisfecha con su respuesta la noche anterior.

— No le hice nada —él notó su dudosa mirada—. ¡En serio!

— Bueno¿qué le dijiste?

— No mucho —dijo Ron—. Primavera, Persa gris.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Hermione intrigada— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Oh, probablemente no lo entenderías —dijo Ron—. Acuerdo de caballeros¿verdad, Crookshanks?

Ron levantó la cabeza para ver a los ojos naranjas con dorado medio cerrados posicionados sobre él, y pudo haber jurado que vio un guiño...

...justo antes de que una larga y peluda cola naranja lo golpeara con fuerza en la cara.


End file.
